Love at first bite
by EmmettLover99
Summary: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! i just wished i did. EmmettxBella (I'm re-writing the story so i dont have a description sorry!)
1. Preface

**Love at first bite**

**Preface**

My life sucks but I have to live it _woo_ go me.

My name is Isabella I am 17 years old I had/have the craziest life you can imagine my EX-boyfriend was a vampire, my so-called best friend is a werewolf.

He tried to make it like he was never here he took everything he gave me but he cannot take away my memories I wish I could forget him but I just can't something inside me is telling me not to let go no matter how I try to forget him I can't.

So now I'm at lunch listening to Jessica talk about her "crazy" date with mike (her boyfriend). To tell you the truth I don't even know what she is talking about first it was about the movies then it came out to being on a farm I mean HOW DO YOU GET FROM THE MOVEIES TO A FARM I mean really. well I just want to tell you about myself. I'm shy Edward was my only boyfriend so I'm really low in that subject. I really don't like people all around y so I try to stay out of the spotlight but the spotlight somehow still find me.

_Bring brinnnnng brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

"let's get to class" Jessica kept on yelling

Sometimes I wish she would just get put on mute but hey a girl can dream, cant she?

"OK OK Jess we're coming" sarcasm dripping from my words.

"shut up Bella"

And from there we walked to class.


	2. My Day Of Fights

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY

My Day Of Fights

_Biology_

**Bella pov**

"Hey Bella" mike said with a big grin

"Hey why are you grinning so big?"

"Because me and you are going to the movies and you can't say no" he said a-matter -factly

"Oh really" I said sarcastically

"Yup cause I talked to your dad and he said you need to get out of the house"

"HE DI-

"Ok class sit down class is beginning" Mr. Molina said

I could not stop thinking about what mike said _"me and you are going to the movies and you CAN'T say no…your dad said you need to get out of the house" _I always get out of the house what is he talking about? I get out technically I'm out the house now.

**Mike pov**

Yay I just got Bella to go to the movies with e but jess will be mad at me but she will get over it I get Bella

**Bella pov**

School is finally over. I walked over to my truck to get in but that's when Jessica came looking pissed

"STAY THE FREAK AWAY FROM MIKE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a freaking minute I don't even want hi-"this chick has problems

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS FLIRTING WITH HIM"

"I'm no-"

"NOW YOU'RE LYING TO ME"

"Jessica you need to-"

"DO NOT TELL-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SND LET ME FREAKING TALK WILL YOU? MAYBE IF YOU SHUT THE FREAK UP YOU CAN KNOW WHAT REALLY IS GOING ON"

"DON'T YELL AT ME ISABELLA MARIE SWAN"

"DON'T SAY MY WHOLE NAME OUT LOUD LIKE YOU Y DANG MOTHER NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN" now about all the people that's outside is looking at us

"ok fine" she whispered it so low I not sure I was suppose to here it

"Now I don't want mike I don't like mike and I would like to get home happy?"

"NO"

"well to bad" after I said that I hopped in the car and went straight home.

_While driving_

While I was driving I swear I saw Emmett but with my bad eyes it could have just been some random person

_Bella's lullaby playing_

(Bella –_Edward_)

Hello

_Bella?_

Edward?

_Yeah I wanted to ask you ask yo-_

YOU LEAVE ME THEN YOU CALL ME ABOUT TO ASK ME A QUSTION DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND NOW YOU WANT TO TALK AFTER ALL YOU DID AND THEN YOU THINK I WILL REALLY TALK TO YOU, YOU MUST BE A FREAKING IDIOT DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN EDWARD ANOTHONY MASON CULLEN!

_Bella please just listen to me_

WHAT HAPPENED TO "IT WILL BE LIKE I WAS NEVER HERE" WELL IF FEELS LIKE YOU'RE HERE NOW

_Bella I sorry for calling you I just wanted to hear your voice_

What was your question? I asked blushing a very deep red

_I just wanted to know if you still love me._

* * *

><p>Does she still love him?<p>

did she see Emmett?

next chapter after i get 5 reviews


	3. Movie Day

**Me: i own a pet with the same name as you**

**Em: ok so?**

**Me: that means i own you right?**

**Em: NO!**

**Me: aww i don't own twilight**

* * *

><p>Movie Day<p>

_Recap:_

_Bella I wanted to know if you still love me._

BACK TO THE STORY

**Bella pov**

When he asked me that I was so shocked I just hung the phone up, pulled over and I just started bawling my eyes out

After 3 hours I was out of tears and my eyes started to sting I started my truck and drove home Charlie wasn't home yet so I started on dinner about 20 minutes later Charlie came home I have a lot to say to him.

"Hey bells"

"Hi dad how was work"

"Still working on this bear case and why are you here it's a Friday get out of the house"

"Speaking of me getting out of the house HOW could you tell MIKE that me and him are going to the movies tomorrow?"

He looked at me sheepishly "I never told him that"

"Right and I never go to school" sarcasm thick on my words

"Ok ok I'm sorry but you still have to go with him no arguments"

"ARGH fine I going to my room" this is not over I still got the morning.

I went up stairs and I took a long hot shower, brushed my teeth. I went over to my window and I swear I saw somebody there so I closed it and put the blinds down and put the curtains over it. That was very creepy that's twice I saw somebody.

_My dream:_

"_BELLA come here I can protect you from her" a very familiar voice said out of the darkness_

"_Edward?"_

"_NO COME WITH ME HE LEFT YOU"_

"_Jake?"_

"_COME WITH ME THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU"_

"_Mike?"_

"_Bella I can help come over here" a very deep voice said_

"_Whoa wait Emmett what are you doing here? The other guys I can understand but not you." I'm way confused why are all of them here? What does Edward mean by he can protect me and from what Victoria hasn't come for me in a while._

"_What are ya'll talking about"_

"BELLA WAKE UP IT 1:00 IN THE AFTERNOON YOU STILL GOT TO GO TO THAT MOVIE WITH MIKE"

That was the first time a dream like that happened. I wonder what Emmett meant by he can help me.

Aww man I have to go to this stupid movie with mike."OK I COMING" I washed up and brushed my teeth and trudged down the stairs and to my car.

Friday starts to play (that song is annoying)

(Bella-mike)

"Yello"

"Hey bella"

"Yes Mike" annoyed

"Do you mind if Jessica comes with us to the movies"

"No not at all"

"Good so see you in about 20"

"Yeah see you"

Today is going to be a long day. I still wish I could put Jessica on mute for a little bit. And right now I would go shopping with…with a-Alice then go to the movies with Jessica and mike. but it's just one day and I do need to get out of the house more also I need to forget about Edward maybe that's what Emmett was talking about when he said bella I can help you but why would he want to help little old me with my problems. I'll think about it later I'm already at the movies. Jessica and mike needs to hurry up.

**Mike pov**

As much as I love Jessica I really don't want her to come with me on this date with bella. I don't think I can make it in this car with her she just won't shut up she keeps talking last time I was listening she was saying something about Alice in wonderland but now she is talking about saints row the third I just want to know how you get from movies to video games but I don't care enough to figure it out.

"So mike what do you think about the game"

"I don't know jess it's a good game"

"You think yo gabba gabba is a good game. Wow I didn't know you were such a baby."

"What?"

"I was talking about yo gabba gabba and" shut up will you jess "and that's when I asked you what do you think about the game. Oo look there's bella"

THANK GOD! She shut up finally now I can think.

**Bella pov**

I have been standing here for 1hr and 30 minutes doing nothing then I finally saw mike's car and out stepped Jessica in a red prom dress she looks over dressed. Mike is in a tee shirt and some jeans.

"Hey mike. Jessica"

"Hey bella" mike said over enthusiastic

"Bella" Jessica said it like she don't want to be here it looks like she is just here to make sure that nothing goes down between me and mike. I find that funny.

"Guys we need to pick a movie."

"What are the choices?" Jessica asked like she can't read or something

"Jessica cant you read"

"Yeah so"

"So read the choices yourself."

"Fine whatever let's see. We have ghost ship to scary, chucky scary also, saw too much blood and gore, Barbie I like that one,13 ghost that's a little scary, Harry Potter no that bad guy is to weird, bratz I like them, pitch black I heard vin diesel was good in that bu-"

"JUST PICK SOMETHING" both me and mike yelled at her

"Ok ok ya'll don't have to yell I pick 13 ghost" like she couldn't have said that 5 minutes ago

"Mike can you go get the tickets please" I said annoyed

"Anything for you bella"

"Slut" Jessica whispered so low I barely caught it

"I'm not slut" she started blushing so hard I thought the blood would come running out of her cheeks. Mike returned 2 minutes later

"I got the tickets come on ladies" EW did he really think winking at me would make me smile or something what is wrong with everybody in this place.

_After the movie_

"Well that was just so scary did you see that guy get eaten by the car" no Jessica we just paid 12 to look at the damn floor OF COURSE WE SAW IT!

"Yes jess we saw it" I said trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice

Handlebars start to play

(Bella-?)

Hello?

Hey bella

Omg ALICE

Hey I just wanted to know if you liked the movie and would you really want to go shopping if we ever saw each other again

Yes yes yes yes yes a thousand times yes

Ok bye (click)

Wait Alice? Alice? Are you th…and she's gone

**Jessica pov**

"I'm hungry" mike whined

"wow really mike now you think of food" he is such a GUY always thinking about 2 things food and well you know the other one and if you don't then you just won't know.

"well I'm hungry too" of course bella is hungry all she does is eat that's why she is fat and has to steal other people boyfriends because hers don't want her because she is so stupid and boring she is way to much like a boy and no boy wants to go out with another boy newsflash bella stop shopping in the boys section and go to the girls section if you do know where that is.

My phone starts to ring

(Jessica-Jessica's mom)

Hello

Hey jess it's time for you to come home

What no give me like 1 more hour!

No jess you already stay 2 hours pass when you was suppose to come home

But that only because we had to wait for the movie to open back up

I don't care you could have called but you didn't so get your tail home now or this will be the last time you go anywhere but school for a very long time you got 30 minutes

But it takes 45 to get home mom

Then you better drive fast

But mo-

No more buts get home now

Fine I'm coming home now

(Click)

"Guys I can't come with you I have to get home now so see you later"

I ran to the nearest taxi and told him to step on it I just hope we get there in time pray for me. And nothing better happen between bella and mike.

**Bella pov**

So me and mike went to golden corral. mike pigged out I was surprised that there was food left we bumped in to Eric and Tyler so they joined us I had a good tie but I had I feeling like I was being followed or just being watched. When I got home it was 1:30 when I opened the door I found Charlie in front of the door looking pissed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY" his face was redder then the color red

"We went to the movie then went to golden corral"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING"

"We had to wait 2 hours for the movie to open back up then we went in and watched the movie then we went to golden corral and we bumped in to Eric and Tyler and acted a fool and then we all went home."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW" he looks funny when he tries to be mad

"Ok good night dad" I didn't feel like saying anything else so I just got ready to go to sleep after my shower and I brushed y teeth I went to my room.

"Hello bella" a voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you wonder who that voice was?<strong>

**im working on the next chapter but until then press the review button you know you want to.**

**go ahead press it**

**did you press it yet**

**no? well GO PRESS IT!**


	4. My Run In With Victoria

**Me: do i own twilight if i have everything with your name on it**

**Cast: no no you dont**

**Me: MAN i still dont own twilight**

* * *

><p>My Run In With Victoria<p>

_Recap:_

"_Hello Bella"_

BACK TO THE STORY

**Bella pov**

I stop dead in my tracks. I look at who was in my room and y heart start to go into overdrive. Because standing in my room right now was the red head herself _Victoria__. _

"wow I get you this easy and no one here to stop me so I'm going to make this so slow and painful you will be asking me to kill you faster" she grinned showing all her teeth.

I was praying that someone would save me from this nightmare. She leaped at me and in the same second my window was shattered and a very big figure had Victoria on the wall and they were fighting. The figure almost had her but she got free but before she left she said "your life will end very soon" and that crept me out so much I had forgotten about the other person in my room because I was deep in thought until they said "Bella are you ok" concern in their voice I looked up and saw Jacob's face (ha I bet you though it was Emmett didn't you)"yeah Jake I am thanks for your help"

"If I didn't hear her you would be dead right now and I would have to explain to everybody how you died with no blood in your body and how I was the only one here which is hard to make a lie for"

"You could tell them that the person stole my blood because they needed it to do surgery on their sister and you were trying to stop them"

"Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know I'm sleepy so let me go to sleep while you fix my window"

"I can't fi-"

"You broke it so you fix it"

"Fine"

I drifted off to a dreamless sleep. And I woke up thinking about that dream I had yesterday .was it a sign that I need to hang out with Jake and mike more or less, or was it saying I would soon have to pick between friends and lovers. I still don't get why Emmett was in it and what was he suppose to help me with. You know what I going to try to call Carlisle and see what he say about the dream. So I dialed his number.

_Ring rinnng rinnnnnnnng_

_You have reach 's voice-mail I will try to get back to you but if I don't I'm sorry leave a message (BEEP)_

Hey Carlisle can you call me back soon I have to ask you about a dream I had,I need some help on what is means. (Click)

I looked over to my window and it was fully fixed I was surprised that he got it done. What am I going to do on a Sunday?

* * *

><p><strong>im sorry it's short but i have to a stupid paper and i couldn't figure out what she was going to do on a sunday so help me out and give me somethings she could do.<strong>

**press that button.**

**it needs some people to press it**.

**i'm out i will try to update soon.**


	5. My Day With Friends

**ok I'm not going to update till i get 5 reviews**

**and I'm not sure if i should continue tell me if you think i should or not**

**anyway i don't own twilight**

* * *

><p>My Day With Friends<p>

_Recap:_

What will I do on a Sunday?

Back to the story

**Bella pov**

_Smile plays_

(Bella-Angela)

Hey Angela

_Hey Bella me and the guys wanted to know if you want to go to the mall at 2_

Sure I have nothing else to do

_Ok see you at 2_

See you (click)

Ok so now I have something to do

_I will not bow plays_

(Bella-Jake)

Hello

Hey Bella do you have any plans today

Yeah I just made some

Skip them

What? No goodbye Jacob.

Wait bell (click)

I went to go take a shower and brushed my teeth but before I went downstairs I put on some black skinnies and my, my chemical romance tee shirt. About the time I got downstairs there was a honk from the front of the house. I looked at the clock it was only 1:30 what is she doing here so early?

There was a knock at the door. I opened the door and there was Angela's car waiting for me. Jessica stepped out of the car halfway and said "are you coming or not causes if you're not then we need to go like now." Her irritation was not hidden. What the heck is her problem?

We hurried to get to the mall we spent a lot of hours there. Jessica would have brought the whole store if she had enough money. She was talking about if she should get this dress in pink or black then she said she would get it in both colors then we were dragged off the shoes when we came out we all had bags on our bags I was more than happy for the boys to get hungry. We went to burger king and the boys put a new meaning to pig out.

_I will not bow plays_

Hey Jake.

Hey Bella

So what's up?

Are you doing something right now?

I'm just hanging with some friends why do you want something

No not really. So where are you?

Burger king why

Can I join you?

Um hold on (phone away from her ear)" hey guys do ya'll mind if Jake come and join us?

"Who is Jake?"

"One of my friends"

"Sure why not"

"Ok" (puts phone back to her ear) sure Jake you can join

Thanks just one more thing

What now?

How come you had to ask your friends if I could come?

Because they asked me to come so I don't control who come and who doesn't

Wow is that how you roll?

All day everyday

Works for me

Good

Which burger king did you go to?

The one in Seattle

What you never said it was all the out there

You never asked

Fine I'll be there soon

Ok I'll see you

Wait don't go talk to me till I get there

No just turn on the radio and listen to some music till you get there

No talk to me

Jake my friends are looking at me like I crazy so I will see you later and I'm not going to talk to you until you get here get it got it good

(Laughing) too late Bella I'm right behind you

(Turns around and hangs up the phone) "Curse you"

"Wow I have been cursed by you"

"Let me introduce you to everyone this is mike"

"Hey" mike said it sad like

"This is Tyler"

"Sup"

"This is Eric"

"What's up man?"

"This is Angela"

"Hi" wow she is really shy

"And this is Jessica"

"Well hello there" dang she just meet him and she already flirting with him wow she works fast

"Now that you meet everyone lets go to the arcade"

"I'm up for that"

"Um video games will break my heel so can we go somewhere else"

"Where else will we go to Jessica?"

"We could go shopping some more"

"NO" we all shouted a little too loud.

"Ok fine to the arcade"

We went to the arcade after we put the shopping bags in the cars all of us was happy to put those things down I swear Jessica did buy the whole store. Me and Jake played ddr he won mostly because I have the worst hand eye coordination. After I lost a bunch of times I went to go play skeeball I got the high score it took a long time but I finally got to the top I celebrated for 20 seconds then Jake and Mike beat my score in one try. Me and Angela got tried so we just sat down and talked for an hour. Everybody came to the table to eat and we sat there and talked for another hour when we left the arcade it was about 5:30 so I called the house

_Ring ring ring_

_Hello_

Hey dad

_Bella where are you_

Standing in front of the arcade

_Ok so what can I do for you?_

I just called to see if you were ok and to ask you if I could stay out longer

_Um sure why not just be home by one and no later than 1:30_

Ok dads love you and see you

_Love you to (click)_

"So so now we need something to do"

"Wow Bella you just now figuring that out"

"Jessica you can shut up I was just putting it out there"

"Yeah whatever"

Sometimes I just want to kill that girl. She acts like she got a stick up her butt sometimes it's annoying. Mike said "why don't we go to la push" everybody looked at him like he was crazy then said "sure why not" I thought about the beach they were going to go to "wait can we not go to la push?" I asked mainly because I was getting tired of the same beach. If looks could kill Jessica would have killed me with the glare she gave me. "You know try something new it would be fun." "Um sure why not it could be fun" Angela came to save the day. Everybody agreed and we went to the beach in Seattle man was I happy. When we got there Jessica and Mike disappeared into the sea of sand Eric, Tyler, and Angela all went to the water so I was walking with Jake.

"So let me ask you a question"

"Ok shoot"

"Why do you hang out with Jessica?"

"Because she is always around the gang"

"Do you ever just wish you could put her on mute?"

"Every time she talks"

"Wow"

We walk about half way across the beach until Jake's dad called saying that he need to come home now. So I walked till I got to a giant rock with three people standing under it. It didn't matter who was there I just wanted somewhere to get shade but when I looked at who was under there, my heart stopped.

* * *

><p>i' sure you know who they are if not then you better review and tell me that you want me to carry on with this story so you can find out who it is anyway love peace chicken grease later :)<p> 


	6. Reunion with the Cullens

**Me: i own you now emmett**

**Em: where is all of the parpers**

**Me:still in the packet**

**Em:so you don't own me do you**

**Me: no not yet but i** **will soon just you wait**

**Me:i don't own twilight people**

* * *

><p>Reunion with the Cullens<p>

Under that rock was Emmett, Alice, and Jasper when I saw them I wanted to turn around and run as fast as I can away from them but with my bad balance I wouldn't make it far. All of their heads snapped up when they heard me stop abruptly. Well so much for running only thing left is to face my fear and walk over to them. I started to walk over then I will not bow came on. Of all time Jake calls not

Hello Jake

Hey Bella just one thing

What?

Are you still at the beach?

Maybe why

Cause my dad wanted me to get some things from the I could come back and hang with you.

Oh well I'm leaving soon so you stay home and do whatever you do.

Ok then bye.

Later

Well if that was not one of the weirdest convos I have ever had with Jake. I went to them and we didn't say anything till Alice came and gives me an Emmett bear hug. Me and her hugged for a good 5 I missed her so much. She started to hug tighter

"Alice choking not breathing" I said with a raspy voice

The boys busted out laughing. Alice didn't put me down she just loosen her grip on me. Jasper soon joined in but Emmett waited till everybody was done and then put me in a death grip hug.

**Emmett pov**

(A little before Bella came over)

Back in forks for good why? Because me, Jasper, and Alice all think that Edward over reacted as usual.

"Hey Emmett is that Bella?"

All of our heads snapped over to where Alice nodded her head.

"No Alice I don't think it is why do you ask"

"Because Jacob is right there so I thought that Bella would be with him"

Jacob starts to walk off to answer a phone call

(Jake-Billy)

Yeah

Jake you need to come home now no arguing just come home

Wait why

Didn't I just say don't argue

I'm not I just want to know why

Right now it's not important

Then why do I have to come right now

Because when you get here it is important

So that makes it important now right

No it does not just get here now I'm not going to explain myself to you

Ok ok I'm coming I'm coming (click)

Well that was stupid. Bella is walking over her but why?

"Why is she walking over here?"Alice asked with a panicking voice

"I don't know Alice why don't you go and ask her" sarcasm hard on my words

Alice shot me a death glare "who know Emmett you're a-"

"Alice do you talk to Esme with that mouth" jasper asked trying not to laugh

"I was going to say Emmett you're a teddy bear"

"Alice I'm a bear not a _teddy _bear get it right"

We all heard someone stop quickly and stop breathing. All of our heads snapped up to where it came from and it was Bella standing there looking at us like we were going to kill her or something. She started to walk over and about half way Alice goes and hug her in one of my bear hugs and that's saying something. They hug for a good 5 minutes then out of the blue Bella says "chocking not breathing"

That made me and jasper burst out laughing. Soon jasper hugged her like she was a newborn baby. When everybody was done hugging her I put her in a death grip hug."EMMETT STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL ME"I was laughing so hard now that I drop her she landed on her butt which made me laugh harder.

**Bella pov**

I can't believed he's laughing about me falling" EMMETT YOU SO FREAKING EVIL" I yelled at him with all I could. "To the bone" he was grinning so hard. I went to say something to Emmett but Alice interrupted me before I could. "Bella you have to go shopping with me soon" she know I don't like shopping but she is going to pull me along. "Sure Alice why not" the words slowly came out of my mouth and right when I said them I wish I could put them back into my mouth. She perked up so fast she said "Bella come on lets go now we have time" then my phone starts to ring "save by the bell" me, Emmett, and jasper said at the same time.

Bella-Charlie

Hello dad

Hey Bella

So why you call

Because I wanted to tell you that (my phone beeped)

Hey hold on I have someone on other line

Ok hurry up

Bella-_mike_

Hello?

_Bella where are you we looked all over the beach and we can't find you _mike said in a panicking voice

Mike I'm by a really big rock don't freak out I'm not kidnapped or something hold on I have my dad on the other line.

_Ok we're coming to you don't move _(I clicked over)

I'm back dad

All I wanted to say is its time for you to come home it 11:30 and you got school tomorrow

Ok I'm coming now (click)

I turned around to say bye to Alice, Emmett, and Jasper but when I did they were gone. That was weird were they really here was this a dream oh well to my house.

"BELLA THERE YOU ARE" mike and Jessica said running to me

"Yeah here I am so what do you want?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to Wendy's"

"No I have to go home right now so I'll see you all at school tomorrow"

"Fine ok bye"

I start to somewhat ran to my car. And I got home fast so fast I barely had time to think. I got home and I started to cook dinner I turned around to go to the sink but I drop the plate I was holding when I saw Alice and Emmett there. The plate broke into thousands of pieces"what are you doing here" I said trying to start my heart back up "you father let us in he was just happy it wasn't Edward who was at his door." Alice said while hitting Emmett. They both helped me clean up the plate. Charlie came in the kitchen just as dinner was done. "hey dad"

"Hey bells" as he sat down and looked at Alice and Emmett like he want to shoot them. Alice and Emmett left the room. Me and Charlie ate dinner with little talking. When dinner was over I did the dishes and went to my room. So I went to take a shower I let the hot water fall on me. When I got out of the shower I went over to my computer and checked my email

_From: mom_

_To: Bella  
><em>

_Hey bells I'm so sorry about the whole Edward thing but you'll find someone out there for you. How is the rest of them last time I heard Alice and jasper was in France shopping, Rose was taking control of Emmett (or at least that's what I think),and Carlisle and Esme were at the house alone. E-mail me soon_

_Love peace chicken grease_

Wow mom well I better e-mail her back.

To: mom

From: Bella

Hey mom I'm over the Edward thing everybody that I can talk to is doing fine Alice and jasper got back, I don't think that rose is taking control of Emmett as far as I know but I know little about them so hey, Carlisle and Esme I don't know about them but I think they are liking the no kids in the house

Love the one the only Bella

I hit send and I went to my bed. I was almost asleep until I heard my window open. I sat up so quick I would make a vampire look slow. I sighed of relief when I saw Alice Emmett and jasper. "you can't be scaring me like that" they were trying hard not to laugh but the let a few snickers free "we're sorry Bella we'll be careful next time" Alice said still snickering I laid back down I dose off.

_My dream_

I see you found my brother

_Edward leave her alone_

_Edward dude back off_

Where's mike?

Me and him had a run in he started to bleed and I couldn't just leave good blood there

_Edward you're no longer one of us you ate from a human_

_That is just sick_

_Come on let's get him_

WAIT! STOP DON'T KILL HIM!

_Bella we have to_

_It's our only choice_

You don't have to kill him just hurt him badly

_We have to kill because he hurt you_

_And I don't think there is anything that will hurt him_

Want to bet (I go and kiss both Jake and then Emmett)

What are you doing stop it right now

You don't control me Edward I do what I want not I do what you want.

(The scene of my dream change to me Emmett and Jake on a cliff)

Guys what's going on here?

_Bella what will we do with Edward?_

_I say we burn him_

Jake no take him to the Volturi let them deiced

_They will just make him join them_

So at least he will not be trying to kill me

_You know-_ RINNNNNNNNNNNNG BUZZZZZZ RING

"stupid alarm clock" I said as groggy as ever "Bella get up" Emmett said with a dark voice "no let me sleep" I started to hit him on the head "what are you doing" I wish he would go away "I'm looking for the snooze button" I kept hitting him until he shook me violently like I was a game controller when you shake it. I tried to get him to stop. He stop after a few seconds then he started tickling me "em-mm-ET s-stop you-your go-going to ma-make me pee on my-myself" I felt like I was in a land of tickles "not until you say 'Emmett is the most awesomest person in the world'" a big grin found its way to his face "fine Emmett is the most awesomest person in the world" he let me go but my side hurt. I went to take a shower the hot water helped my side from hurting.

After I got out of the shower I went to the kitchen to make breakfast but it was already done. Charlie was already eating "hey dad who made breakfast?" he looked at me with a weird expression "Alice she told me that she told you that she would make breakfast" oh she made it that's all he had to say. I went to my car but as I opened the door there was Alice and jasper sitting there waiting for me. "Bella your not taking your truck today your riding in my car today." was she playing "are you kidding?" she face said no but I was so hoping she would say yes "no Bella I'm not so please stop thinking about ditching us for your truck because you will be going to school with us no matter what you say or what you try to do to get out of it" man she is so mean. I just got into the passenger seat Emmett was driving I stared to mumble under my breath "stupid Alice and her stinking rules why can't I just go in my truck I knew that I should not have gone to the beach I just should have went home stupid Alice stupid Edward stupid Rosalie stupid car" next I felt someone hit me hard on my head and then some snickers "Bella it's no use mumbling under your breath doesn't go well with my hearing I can hear everything you say and I won't let you talk to me that way got it?" when you need her to be mean she's not mean but when you don't need her to be mean she is so evil and harsh and evil. We finally got to school and once again everybody acted like they never saw this car before. To make things even worst I was in the car so now people will think that I let them back in my life with no fight.

"um hey Bella when did the freaks come back" Jessica said with jealousy deep in her voice "they are not freaks Jessica the only freak around here is you" I told as the irritation rising up in my voice "whatever you say to me and some of the people that go here they are freaks to the fullest" that's when I was about to snap until Alice came up and said "Bella she's not worth it" you know I hate it when she stops me from doing things but it's for my own good so I let it pass. The day went by pretty fast in calculus Jessica would not leave me alone about the Cullens coming back she wants to know every little detail all day with her has been "is Edward coming back?" "what is up with Emmett is he on steroids" "is Alice on pixie drugs" "do you think Emmet likes me" "oh look there's a dog over there" ok well the last one had nothing to do with them but my point still sticks. When class ended and we went to lunch Jess asked if I wanted to eat lunch with her and the gang I was like "NO!" it was a little loud and mean but I was tired of her and her voice.

"Hey Bella there's a sleepover at the house Friday want to come?"Alice said but I bet she had already seen my answer. "You already know the answer" her face looked like a 5 year old locked in a candy store

"Yay your coming and your staying for the whole weekend and we are going wait for it SHOPPING!" my faced harden like a rock "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHT!" jasper and Emmett was over by us now a laughing their heads off "you know Bella you should never say yes to Alice when it comes to a sleepover" I wanted to hit them so bad but before I could say anything Alice said something that made me want to kill her even more

"Well you should also know that Jessica and Angela are going to be there" her face looked so sweet like she was trying to stop me from yelling at her. Before I started to yell Emmett put his hand over my mouth and carried me outside while jasper just walked outside with Alice. "ALICE BRANDON CULLEN HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET JESSICA JOIN OF ALL PEOPLE YOU PICK JESSICA" Alice looked at me with a pained expression on her face "I'm sorry but she wouldn't let Angela come unless she came also so get over it and try to enjoy your self will you" shock came over my face "look it's bad enough that I have to go to class with her but now I have to go to a sleepover with her." what is this world coming to I would love to see me and Jessica in a house for three days together. This weekend is going to be the worst. The week was all the same Jessica would not shut up about the sleepover tonight. We all went home to get ready then Jessica and Angela met me at my house a few hours later. 30 minutes after Jess and Angela came over Alice was honking the horn we all got in. the girls started to talk about what to do while me all I could do was think how the weekend was going to be a disaster.

* * *

><p>i will update soon if i get some more reviews.<p> 


	7. Note

**A/N**

**I bet you all are looking for a update but I don't have one right now but I am making it now and if I get time to work on it, it should be up some where around Thursday pushing for Wednesday but I will try to get it this week and until then review ReViEw REVIEW!**

**i'm so sorry for making you wait longer  
><strong>


	8. The Sleepover

**im so sorry that the chapter was late but my laptop started to act stupid i had to clean it**

**Em: say you don't own twilight or you dont get to see me shirtless**

**Me: im not saying it**

**Em: well now you dont get to see my abs *walks off***

**Me: wait Emmett come back i'll say it **

**Em: *comes back* good now say it**

**Me: i do not own twilight**

**Em: good *takes off shirt***

**Me: *faints***

**Em: *chuckles* i hope you all like this chapter**

* * *

><p>The Sleepover<p>

**Bella pov**

"Hey Bella what do you think we should do?" well first I think we all should try not to get bitten "I don't know Alice how about we hang out with the family." I was just really caught up in my last few days. "Jessica can you please not do that to Emmett he would be so mad if that happened" I wonder what they are talking about now. "Alice all I want him to know is that I love him and he should go out with me and not who he think he should" I looked at her like she was freaking crazy "ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY HE SHOULD BE ABLE TO GOT OUT WITH WHO HE WANTS TO NOT WHO YOU THINK HE SHOULD AND YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON HE WOULD WANT TO GOT OUT WITH" crap what am I doing he can go out with whoever he wants to now I just sound like some girl that likes him and I know I don't he's my big teddy bear brother what is going on. "Wow Bella what makes you think he would not want to go out with me?" you could see the sarcasm on her face. "Nothing Jessica I'm just mad about my day" now I'm not the best liar but she totally believed me.

**Emmett pov**

Me and jasper is fighting over who gets to prank the girls tonight and I think I should but right now we are hunting "here little grizzly bear come here so I can eat you" "really Emmett you tell your food to come here so you can eat it, that is not how you get it to come you tell it you have cookies." Cookies really jasper wow "come here little bear I have cookies" it won't wor- " I don't believe this that stupid bear is coming over here for cookies what is this world coming to" when we got back from the hunt all the girls were sitting in the living room putting things down. "hey pixie" "hello teddy bear" " YAY MY TEDDY BEAR IS HERE NOW I CAN SLEEP WELL" "hello to you to Bella" my little sis has finally found out that she can't live without me.

**Bella pov**

After I said hello to Emmett I was about to leave until jasper and Alice stop me. "hello Emmett" Jessica said while rubbing Emmett's biceps "hey Jessica" for some reason Emmett was watching me I started to feel uncomfortable so I just went to the room we were staying in. next thing I knew the girls were screaming makeovers. _Great_. Some one save me.

**Alice pov**

Makeover time yes and now I can fully give all three of these girls a makeover and no one can stop me "MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" I looked at the room and everybody was looking at me like I was a crazy witch "did I laugh out loud" "yes Alice you did and now you can't give me a makeover" Bella had fear in her eyes when she told me that. "Don't worry I won't kill you"

**Jessica pov**

Makeover time whoohoo lets get this on with. Bella was first Alice put Bella's hair in a French bride put some grey smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. Nice. She goes to do Angela she gives her blue eye shadow and some light blue lip-gloss. Mine turn next she put my hair in this long bride and gave me pink eye shadow and pink lip-gloss. Bella did Alice she put her hair flat down and gave her some mascara, green eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. We all looked beautiful when we went down stairs the boys jaws dropped to the floor. Emmett kept looking at everybody but me and jasper just kept looking at Alice does anyone care about me?

**Jasper pov**

When the girls came down my jaw went to the ground. Alice was stunning I thought that I had re-died. I was looking at Alice when I felt a sharp pain of jealousy, anger and sadness I looked at all four of the girls and it was coming from Jessica I whispered low enough that only Alice and Emmet could hear me "Jessica is really angry over something be I can't tell." All three of us looked at Jessica she went by the window and it sounded like either she was crying or a cat got stuck in a fence and I was really hoping that it was the cat but when Emmett went over to see what was wrong with her. "Jess what's wrong" she looked at him with tears in her eye "nothing Emmett" you could tell she was crying in her voice. "then why were you crying" Alice asked her "just cause" wow that was the worst lie ever "Jessie I know your lying so how about all of us _**girls **_go upstairs and talk this out" did she really have to put emphasis on girls?

**Alice pov**

Jessica is crying for no reason that I know so all of the girls went upstairs and we had a girl bonding time. We all went up to my room. "Ok Jessica spill" she was going to spill even if she did not want to. "well…it's just the guys nothing to worry about" riiiiight "so what about the guys I know it's something more than the guys now spill" she gave me a let-it-go look I didn't let it go so she sighed and went on "ok fine I feel…..unloved…..all of the time" unloved? How does she feel unloved if every boy in school wants her I just don't get humans. "How do you feel unloved? I mean every boy in school wants to go out with you" "you don't get it" obviously "every boy don't want me they want my body they don't care about me, no one gives a fuck about me, they could care less what happens to me as long as they get what they want but you three they don't want anything from you, they want you, they want to love you. And Emmett the only boy I want pays more attention to all of you then to me." I looked at her sympathetically "oh…I'm so sorry I didn't see it that way" "well of course you didn't YOU DON'T NOTICE ANYTHING UNLESS IT HAS YOU IN IT." I looked at her stunned "if that's what you think about me then you can pack either pack your bags and go or clear your mind and then come back and say sorry but until then don't talk to me" from there I just went to hunt. I can't believe she said that to me I care about everyone's feelings and other such but I have never have someone tell me that I don't care about anything/one but myself.

**Angela pov**

What just happened?

**Bella pov**

Wow I can't believe what Jessica just said to Alice I went down stairs while Angela stayed back to calm Jessica down. When I got to the bottom of the stairs jasper had mixed emotions on his face I was about to say something to him before Emmett just shook his head no so I just went to the kitchen and made me a sandwich. When I turned around Emmett was there looking at me again he scared me so I dropped my sandwich "Emmett can't you just make noise when you enter a room please" he snickered "sure Bella I'll try" "no not you'll try say you will" he looked at me like he was about to burst out laughing "fine I will make noise when I enter and exit a room" "thank you now what do you want" "nothing I just don't have anything to do cause jasper and Alice went 'camping' for the rest of the day so you all get to go home" "really I can go" I was about to get ready to go until I saw him smirk "Your lying" then his booming laugh filled the air " how did you know" I hit him and then said "you smirked" then we both looked into each other eyes. Next thing I knew me and Emmett was kissing when we pulled apart I was about to say something to him until I heard somebody sobbing I looked at the door and saw Jessica the turned around and was running. I ran after her leaving Emmett there with a what-the-hell-just-happened look on his face.

* * *

><p>im working on the next chapter. and sorry i know its short but i told you i would have it up Friday but it now Sunday review tell me what you think should happened next and if i go with your idea you get to see a peek of the next chapter.<p> 


	9. Mixed Emotions

Before i start this chapter i want to thank Gumper29 for telling me my story makes no sense. so i"m going to try and clear everything up 1 Bella ran away because she doesn't know what she feels for Emmett. 2 she ran after Jessica because she wants to become real friends with her. 3 i do take some of the suggestion people give me and i try to see if i can make something out of it but 99.5% of this story is my ideas and lastly 4 yes i do have writers block so please work with me.

anyway thank you all who have put me on their favorites/alerts list. **on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Mixed Emotions<p>

**Emmett pov**

What the hell just happened I kept thinking as I replayed parts of what happened in my head _"so your free to go" "what really I'm free" "Your lying" my booming laugh filled the air "how did you know" "you smirked" then we looked into each others eyes and then we kissed. _What the hell I don't like B I see her as a little sis nothing more! Now she's running after Jessica, man what did I just fuck up? I ran after Bella and stopped when she started to talk to Jessica.

**Bella pov**

I was running after Jessica surprisingly I didn't fall on my face when we both stop we were in the little meadow behind the house "Jessica will you stop running I have to talk to you" "I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU" "Jessica please listen to me" she turned around sighed and said "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU" "can you at least tell me what you want besides Emmett""…..I just wish that somebody ,anybody would look at me like Emmett just looked at you with awn, love, and care like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Nobody looks at me like that not even my mother." Why is she spilling her guts this weekend? Did Emmett really look at me like that? And why does everybody say 'like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time' find something else to say. "Look Jessica me and Emmett have nothing between us you see Emmett has Rose. Me and Emmett will never be I know this does not help you or anything but I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't have him even if I wanted him. Also you will find your guy that loves you and cares for you all you have to do is stop running after them let them come to you" she looked at me like I was her idol then she hugged me and said "thank you Bella for everything I'm going to go tell Alice that I'm sorry for what...what I said to her I also I'm going to go to the movies with mike I'll see you guys in a few hours." Well it's good that, that's over with to the next problem _**Emmett**_ my spine is shivering not a good sign. I'll deal with him tomorrow I'm sleepy goodnight to this day.

**Emmett pov**

For some reason when Bella said that me and her had nothing my dead heart broke in a million pieces. I ran back to the house not noticing that Alice and jasper both had said something to me I just went to the room thinking about rose and what had happened between me and her

FLASHBACK:

_Rose was sitting on the car deep in thought "hey babe" she looked at me and said "Emmett hey um…we have…..we kind of" 'sigh' whatever she was trying to say, it was not a good thing in anyway shape or form._

"_look I'm just going to put it out on the table" put what on the table and what table is she talking about I just nodded my head for her to go on "look Emmett I love you I do but not as a husband more like a brother I hope you can understand this" I looked at her like she had two heads "rose I'm shocked that you waited this long I mean I was trying to tell you the same thing but I just couldn't hurt you like that" she came and hugged me so tight "well I'm glad we worked this out but I have to ask…" she didn't say anything for 5 minutes "ask what" " I have to ask …where do we stand?" I thought about this for a little while "we stand as brother and sister/ friends" she smiled "I'm glad we can still be friends" I was too but now it weird that I saw her naked now all I have in my head is my sister/friend naked EWWW._

END FLASHBACK

Barbie girl started to play I answered my phone I knew it was rose the thing is why is she calling me? "What rose?" I waited a few minutes then I hung up and right when I hung up rose was standing right in front of me with a big frown on her face "when did you get here and why are you so sad?" "about an hour ago and cause Bella is crushed about Edward" wait I thought she didn't like Bella "you don't like Bella so why do you care" she looked at me hurt "I have always like her it was just that she was picking to be like us and I always thought it was wrong for her just too pick a life like this" oh "well soon she will get over it" I guess it was something in my voice that made her look at me with concern "what?" "What happened to you today?" how did she know something happened? "um nothing" she glared at me "don't lie" how do all of the girls know when I'm lying "ok it all started when I was talking to Bella in the kitchen I was telling her that she could end the sleepover early of course I was joking then we looked into each other eyes did you know her eyes are like a beautiful milk chocolate brown? Anyway somehow we ended up kiss-" the door came down and Alice danced in with a happy face on "omc you kissed Bella I knew you two would end up together I get to plan your wedding!" stupid pixie "one we are not 'together' and when did we get to a wedding?" Alice stop doing a happy dance "you kissed so your together in my mind" what she just kissed her dad would that mean that they are together Alice's mind, her mind has holes "look we're not together ok? Now can I continue?" "Fine continue""thank you, anyway we were kissing then she ran out to talk to Jessica they had 'girl time' and then I ended up here telling you everything." Everybody went deep into thought while I just went to hunt I'm tired of all of the emotions it like a freaking roller coaster! It must be hell for jasper to feel all of my mixed emotions.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**BELLA POV**

I woke up took a shower and went down into the kitchen "morning Bella" "hey Ang, hey Jess" "you hungry?" "Yeah who made breakfast?" "Emmett and Rosalie" wait she's back? When did she get here and is _he _here? I started to eat when all of this kept going through my head. "Bella he's not here" I turned around and saw rose thank god he is not back "hey rose" "hey Bella" I was surprised when she hugged me without someone asking her to or something along those lines. "By the way you're a great cook" her bell like laugh filled the air "thanks I'm glad you like it" I wonder why she came back? "Hey rose how come you came back?" "I don't know to tell you the truth I just had a feeling that I needed to come back, like something was going on with my family" "oh everything is good he-""you're lying I already talked to Emmett and I know what's up with you two so Alice and I are here to help the both of you" "what if I/we don't want your help?" "Well you're going to get it even if you don't want it!" stupid vampires.

* * *

><p>ok i hope you like this chapter now i'm out peace ill soon get some inspiration and write the next chapter.<p> 


	10. HEY GUYS

HEY GUYS!

I just want to say I'm back and I'm working on the next chapter how long has it been? Well I missed you guys but we just moved and I sent my computer to the shop so I couldn't write any chapters and to the new people who added me thanks so much I still have a little block. But hey I can go back to writing and you can keep reading.


	11. MY GAME!

**this chapter is like really really short two paragraphs im so sorry but i cant think of what to do next.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Well now both Alice and rose won't stop talking to me about Emmett .why don't they just leave it alone and Alice is planning a wedding that will never happen it's the last day of the sleepover lets recap what happened in the sleepover shall we. Jessica spilled most of her guts and yelled at Alice Angela was quite most of the time Emmett kissed me, now anytime we're in the same room you can feel the awkwardness in the air so me and him don't talk to each other much. I know I can't put it off for much longer so I'm going to have to talk to him today and try to get things figured out. Speak of the devil Emmett just walked in "hey Alice have you seen my game?" how is he the only person I know that can lose something that he just found? "Um no but I think Bella-"when she said my name he was out of the door faster than you could say 'I'.

**Emmett pov**

I really want nothing to do with her right now. Where the hell is my game? "Hey em" what now "hello rose" "so what's up" that smirk on her face is creeping me out. "Nothing much just looking for my game" "it's with Bella" of course it is "great looks like I'm going to play the Sims" the last thing I want is to talk to her. I mean if you were in my situation what would you do?


	12. Please Vote

**This is not a new chapter**

**Sorry to disappoint you but I need to tell you all something. I have put up a poll on my account asking if I should rewrite love at first bite or not please please PLEASE go vote im taking it down on 7/7/12 so until then I wont make any new chapters.**


	13. Note 2

Note

Hey guys I know I have been gone for a while but I want to say that I'm back and I am totally rewriting this story I realized this story sucks the way I wrote it so I am going to make it better I might keep a few parts if you don't care what I'm going to do then stop reading now. For all of you that is still reading i re-read this story and I noticed I was all over the place with it so I am going to try to keep the point of views on one person two at the most. I am also going make the story less confusing, try to make the chapters longer. I might just rewrite the whole story line itself.

Thank you all for reading this I love you all and happy reading.


End file.
